House Rivalry
by Elijah Wood's Babe
Summary: Miranda Longwood's parents have been sent to Azkaban, she has to live with the malfoys, will she choose to join the ranks, or fall for a certain green-eyed hero? Or will a friend interfere? HPOC
1. Default Chapter

House Rivalry.  
  
Author: Elijah Wood's Babe  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Do we really have to put this down?  
  
Summary: Miranda Longwood's parents have been taken to Azkaban, she has a cousin, Draco Malfoy, and she is adopted by them. What happens when she goes to Howarts, will she fall for a certain green-eyed hero?  
  
Chapter 1: Azkaban  
  
Miranda Longwood sat in a chair in a court room full of people. Next to her, were her aunt, uncle and cousin, who were of course known as the Malfoys. "Anne & Eric Longwood." The Minister said, looking upon two people. "You have been caught under the service of He-who-must-not-be-named. Torturing muggles." He continued. Miranda looked sadly at her parents. 'Why?' she thought to herself. 'Why did you go and get involved in the dark side? Knowing you have a daughter?' She asked them mentally, even though they could not hear her. She kept thinking, for over 10 minutes, until she heard the Minister reach a decision. "You will both betaken to Azkaban, for life!" He told them.  
  
Miranda's head snapped up. "For-for life?" she said to herself. Her bright blue aqua colored eyes started shinning with tears. Even though her parents were DeathEaters, it didn't mean she didn't love them. She looked down her parents as she recalled the events of that previous morning.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miranda woke up, she glanced at her watch, it said 7:50. "Oh gosh!" She let out after her warm feet had touched the cold floor. She went down to the kitchen and found the house-elf making breakfast. "Oh, good morning Angela!" She greeted the elf. "Nothing will be good about this morning miss." Angela said shaking her head sadly. "Angela? Did my parents punish you again?" Miranda asked putting her hands on her hips. "No miss Longwood." The elf said looking down. "You has been sent a letter." Angela told her pointing at the kitchen table. "Oh, why thank you." Miranda answered politely. She walked to the table and opened the letter, she then took her glass of orange juice in her other hand while she read. The elf backed away slowly, afraid of Miranda's reaction. The girl's eye grew wide and she dropped the glass she was holding which shattered. "No" She whispered.  
  
*~*~*~*~END FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*  
  
Her parents smirked at her, a look telling her that they would want her to join the ranks. Of course she would do no such thing. As she was pulled away she yelled, "No! NO! Don't take them! It wasn't their fault! No! PLEASE!" She screamed and cried. But someone was dragging her away. Her relatives took her to her manor. Narcissa looked at her. "You do know we are the only relatives you have, which means we have to adopt you." She told the girl. "Yes ma'am." Miranda answered with her head bowed down. Her parents had always had her calling them ma'am or sir, never mum or dad, but she had still loved them. And they told her to always bow her head down when answering a grown-up. Narcissa lifted her chin up. " I know what it was like at your home. You don't have to bow your head with us." She told her. "Now Miranda, what year are you entering?" Narcissa asked her. "I'm going into my 6th year at Durmstrang." She replied. "Well now you will be going with Draco to Howarts." She told her. "Let's go and get your things at Diagon Alley, we will use Dracos' list, as he is entering his 6th year too. Let's go." She said and they went to the fire place. "Diagon Alley!" Miranda said clearly. Moments later she appeared next to her aunt. They got her new things and then Miranda got a wonderful small outfit for Angela. It was time to set her free. "Go on home and pack dear." Narcissa told her. "I will pick you up in two hours" She said, and with that she was gone. She walked to a fireplace and got in, she then said "GreyStone Hollow!" She appeared in her living room. She put her bags down and heard hurried footsteps. "Miss Longwood!" Angela said and threw her arms around Miranda's waist. "Angela is so happy to sees you!" She said. But then backed up and looked at her. "Where is Mistress and Master?" She asked. Miranda looked down. "NO! NO!" The elf cried tugging on her ears. "Angela don't'!"  
  
Miranda said. She hated it when Angela punished herself. "I need to go and pack." She said and went upstairs. Two hours later she was done, and it was time to give Angela her clothes. "Angela? Angela could you come in here for a moment?" She called out, the small elf came almost instantly. "Yes? Did miss call?" Angela asked her. "Angela, I am going to live with the Malfoys. And you can't stay here all alone. So..." She said, but stopped, the pain was too great, she loved this elf. "Here" She told her, and handed her the outfit. Angela burst to tears. "But miss-" She said, but was interrupted. "No Angela, you have to go, find a job. I will miss you." Miranda said and pulled the small creature into a hug. "Thank you miss." Angela answered. Miranda heard a pop behind her, then turned around and saw he aunt standing there. "Let's go" She said and placed a banishing charm on her that would take her straight to the Malfoy Manor. She Disappeared herself, and Miranda held her stuff close to herself, and looked back. Angela was gone. "Thank you Angela. Good-bye" She muttered before disappearing with her trunk. Two small tears has slid down her cheeks.  
  
They got to the manor and Narcissa told Draco to help Miranda with her things. "I will help you around Howarts" He said. "I know who the right people around Howarts are. Not like that rubbish Potter and his two sidekicks. Or Dumbledore." He said with disgust. "Harry Potter is at Howarts? Oh my gosh! And Professor Albus Dumbledore too!?" She questioned with excitement. "Don't get too glad. Once the Dark Lord comes back, they will die, like the rest of the scum!" Draco said. Miranda just sighed. "Here's your room." Draco told her. She gasped when she went in, everything was green, silver and black. "Great thanks." She said as he left. She flopped down on her new bed. 'Boy, this is going to be a long summer' She thought.   
  
Draco walked down the hall to his father's study. "Father" He said. "Yes Draco?" His father answered "I think you will have to teach Miranda a lesson, it looks like she likes Dumbledore. I wouldn't want her on his side." Draco said. "Well Draco, I guess you are very right." Lucius said. He went out of his study as Draco smirked. "Miranda?" Lucius called before going in. "Yes uncle Lucius?" She asked. He went in and locked the door. She looked at it scared. "I know that you are a fan of Potter and Dumbledore, so I will tell you, don't socialize with them, or else you will find the consequences quite harsh. Got it?" He asked. She frowned. "No" She said slowly and clearly. "You aren't my father, you can't tell me what to do." She told him. Seconds later, she was on the floor, whimpering in pain, and her lip bleeding. She then felt something hit her hard in the stomach. "That'll teach you a lesson." He said and walked out. She sat on her bed, still whimpering in pain. "You won't boss me around." she muttered holding her stomach. "I won't let you." She whispered, and fell unconscious. 


	2. The Howarts Express

House Rivalry.  
  
Disclaimer: People....*tut *tut* The character you don't recognize are mine.  
  
No reviews yet! awwww.....  
  
Chapter two: The Howarts express.  
  
Time had flown by, and the summer was suddenly gone. It had already been two months and a half, and she was still being beaten up by her uncle Lucius, because she kept answering 'no'. Once she had thought about giving up and not fighting for what she thought was right, but thought about how the world needed more kind people, and less evil ones. She was finally going to Howarts, no more getting beaten up. Except, and she didn't know if Draco would take his father's place and give her the beatings instead. A knock on the door startled her. "Yes?" She asked cautiously, thinking maybe it was her uncle to give her a last minute beating. "Miranda dear." Came Narcissa's voice. Miranda knew she was not aware of what Lucius was doing to her, and even if she did, she would have no control over them. She had also been given the last name Malfoy, instead of Miranda Longwood, she was now Miranda Malfoy. 'A disgusting last name' she thought. "Yes aunt Narcissa?" She called. "We have to go now, the Howarts Express leaves in an hour, and you want to find a good compartment." Narcissa said. "Yes, of course, I will be along in a minute." She called back. Then she heard her aunt leave and she checked herself in the mirror. She nodded and carried her trunk to the fireplace. Draco went first. "Kings cross!" He said, then it was her turn. She repeated the process and within seconds she was at the station. Her uncle came next, and much to her dismay, didn't see her aunt. "Let's go." He said and started walking. She followed behind and looked around, many people were carrying trolleys just as she was. Once she found a compartment, she was dragged out of it by Draco. "You will sit with me, I don't trust you." He said. She sat in the compartment he was in, and started to think. 'If only my parents hadn't gone to that village to torture muggles, then maybe I wouldn't be stuck here.' She thought angrily. She hated Voldemort, and everything to do with him except her parents. Once every student was in the train, Draco told her to follow him, Crabbe and Goyle. She did as she was told quietly, and always kept her head down. The first compartment they went to was none other than Harry Potter's. "Ahhh, look, it's Potty, Weasley, Weaselette, and Mudblood." He said. "Ferret." Harry nodded towards him. Miranda gave a small snort of laughter, hoping Draco wouldn't notice, but unfortunately, he did. He gave her a cold glare. She looked at him quickly then bowed her head again. "Sorry" She muttered. Draco's head snapped back to the others. Miranda lifted her head up, and her eyes landed on Harry. She knew how uncomfortable it would be if she looked at his scar, she had been stared at wherever she went because of her parents. She gave him a small smiled, which he returned, also small, but noticeable. Draco noticed the attention between them. "Don't even think about it Potter" He said menacingly. With that, he took his cousin and grasped her arm hard and dragged her off.  
  
"Who do you think she was?" Hermione asked. "I don't know" Ron answered. "What do you think about her Harry?" Hermione asked him, but he was so lost in space, he didn't hear her. "Harry!? Harry!!??" She said. "Hermione, let me do it" Ginny said and she slapped Harry in the back of the head. "Oww!" He whined. "Harry? What do think about the girl Malfoy was with just now?" Ron asked. "She's all right." He answered. He then went back to reading Quidditch through the Ages. But really, Harry thought she was quite pretty.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~ HARRY'S POV~*^~*^~*^~  
  
"Ferret" I said looking at Malfoy. Someone sniggered. I looked to his left, and saw a pretty girl with shining black ebony hair that went to her shoulders and the prettiest aqua blue eyes I had ever seen. I saw Malfoy giver her a cold glare. "Sorry" She muttered. She then looked up at me and smiled slightly. I had noticed she hadn't looked at my scar, and she wasn't gawping either. so I gave her a smile back. But malfoy came into the picture. "Don't even think about it Potter" He said in a threatening tone. He grabbed her arm and gripped it tightly, I could tell he was hurting her. Which made me even more mad. She gave me one last look, a look that meant she wanted out of his grasp. A look that said 'help'. I heard someone talking, then someone slap me. 'Damnit Ginny!" I thought. She was looking at me full of anger and jealousy. She was jealous of the other girl, I didn't even know her name and someone already dislikes her. "What do you think about the girl that was with Malfoy?" Ron asked. 'Think fast, don't say you think she's pretty.' I thought to myself. "She's all right." I said, which was the first thing that came to my mind. 'I think I like that girl!' I thought to myself amazed.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~END POV~*^~*^~*^~  
  
Draco dragged Miranda to their compartment and slapped her. "Don't you dare even think about looking at Potter again!" He said as she whimpered in pain. "If I ever see you talking to him, you will be sorry." He said and slapped her again, and then kicked her in the side. "I still have a lot of people to humiliate, so I'll see you." He said, when he got out of the compartment, he locked the door with a charm. She tried to sit up but couldn't, her eyes grew wide as she saw she was coughing blood. She was truly scared of Draco, he hit he even harder than her uncle did, which amazed her. She wanted out of the compartment, she was going to die in his grips, she just knew it. She screamed for help and banged on the door as hard as she could. "Alohomora" She heard a boy whisper. The door opened and she fell, as she was being held by the door, she couldn't stand. She opened her eyes and saw a pair of startling and beautiful green eyes right in front of her aqua ones. "I'm so-so terribly sorry. I just owwww..." She whimpered. "It's all right" Said the boy, he picked her up and and put her on the seat. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly. "No, please help me." She said. Harry picked her up and carried her to his and his friends' compartment. "I'm Harry Potter." He said as he walked with her in his arms. "I-I know. I'm M-Miranda." She said and passed out.  
  
*~^*~^*~^*~MIRANDA'S POV*~^*~^*~^*~^  
  
I gave the boy a look saying 'help me' I didn't think he would get it. Whe Draco closed the door and slapped me with all his strength, I fell and he slapped me again. He was saying something about not talking to that boy. I felp great pain, and knew he had kicked me. He left and I coughed, blood came out, I felt scared. Draco had hit me harder than my uncle. Now I knew not to mess with him. I stood up and leaned on the door and almost fell when I heard a boy whisper the unlocking charm. I fell into his arms when the door opened. I knew him, it was Harry Potter, I could tell by his beautiful green eyes. He took me in his strong arms and carried me to a seat. "Are you okay?" He asked me in a worried tone. I felt cared for, and it was the first time. I decided to be honest. "No, please, help me." I said whimpering. He took me in his arms again and started walking toward the compartment where he had been with his friends. "I'm Harry Potter." He told me. "I-I know. I'm M-Miranda." I replied, then everything went black and I knew no more.  
  
*~^*~^*~^*~END POV*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^ 


	3. Howarts and The Sorting

House Rivalry  
  
Disclaimer: All except the ones you don't recognize are mine.   
  
Chapter 3: Howarts and Getting sorted.  
  
"I wonder if she's a Malfoy?" Miranda heard a voice. "I'm not sure. But he hit her." Said a male voice. "Tell me again what happened?" Another male voice came. "I heard her scream and I ran to the place, I opened the locked door, and we fell, thankfully she fell into my arms, she was coughing up blood. She looked pale and like she couldn't stand. I sat her down, asked if she was okay and she said no. So I picked her up and brought her here. Then she passed out." Miranda knew who was the person that was talking. It was Harry. She opened her eyes and someone hurried to her. "Are you all right Miranda?" Harry asked. "Yes. I'm fine" She answered. "You-you carried me over here. Even though you didn't have to." She said. "Yea well-" harry started to say, but didn't get chance, because she had wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you." She said. Harry felt the blood rise to his head. Ginny coughed and Miranda let go. "Oh, I'm sorry. I had no idea your girlfriend was here." She said. Harry looked at Ginny, then at Hermione and finally at Ron. "Who? Her?" He asked referring to Ginny. Miranda nodded. "No, she's just my best friend's little sister." He answered simply. Ginny opened her mouth as Ron sniggered. "I'm going to see what Colin is up to" She said and left the compartment. Miranda sat up. Harry sat next to her. "Well I'm glad you're okay." He said. They were all ready in their robes when the train stopped. "Thank you Harry, Ron, Hermione." She said to each of them. All four of them got into a carriage and rode to Howarts. When they got out, Proffesor Mcgonagall told Miranda to follow her. She did after giving Harry a smile which he returned happily. He stared after her and he didn't notice when Hermione and Ron exchanged looks of knowledge. They sat in their tables and minutes later the first years came in, being led by Miranda and Professor Mcgonagall. They Sorting Hat sang its song and then proceeded to the sorting. "Malfoy, Miranda." Professor Mcgonagall called out. There where whispers everywhere. "I heard she's just like the ferret. A bitch." Seamus said with a smirk. Harry felt like punching the smirk off his face. "Well you heard wrong!" He shot back. Half of the table turned to look at him. Seamus looked back at the girl. "Hmmmmm....right.....a very smart witch I see....polite, very polite.....talent, lots of that.....let's see, we shall put you in...GRYFFINDOR!" It yelled, most of the Gryffindors clapped. Some looked disgusted to have a Malfoy in their house. Draco gave her an icy stare, as she sat next to Harry. Fear overcame her, and she ran out of the hall, Draco followed. He caught up and dragged her into an empty classroom. He beat her as her uncle had never done. "Now, you are going to march to Dumbledore's office, and tell him you want to be moved to Slytherin." He said. She nodded. Her lip was bleeding, but she didn't care. She got up and Draco followed. They reached the stone gargoyle and realized she didn't know the password. "It's always some stupid thing!" Draco said. He walked forward and spoke. "Lemon Drop" He said, the gargoyle sprang to life, and a staircase came from the floor. He leaned against the wall as Miranda went. "Ahhh....Miss Longwood" Dumbledore said. "Or should I say Miss Malfoy?" He asked. She smiled, he took a good look at her and saw her bruised and her lip bleeding. "Are you all right?" He asked, his blue eyes twinkling with worry. "yes, just fell down the staircase on my way over here. A trick step." She said. "I do believe there are many in this school. One must walk slowly and carefully. Now I know there is a reason you came. What is it.?" He asked. "I would like to be re-placed, in Slytherin." She said. He nodded and shot a spell at her. "Itele Slytherin" He said, her robes changed and she knew her things were now in the Slythrin dormitories. "Thank you sir." she said and turned to go. Dumbledore gave her a small smile. He knew she had not gotten those bruises from a trick step. But he didn't know someone was beating her up. "She will be a tough one, and the one to help defeat Voldemort. She will be the aid, Harry will need." He muttered to himself. He then stroked Fawkes, and left to sleep. 


	4. First Class

House Rivalry.  
  
Disclaimer: Characters that are not in the series, are mine. Otherwise, they belong to the creative  
  
JKR.  
  
Chapter 4: First day classes.  
  
Miranda got up the next morning, she dressed and gathered her books, looked around then  
  
looked at her watch. She knew she had missed breakfast by 30 minutes. "Ahhh, I see we have   
  
a new roomate" said a voice. Miranda turned around to see who was speaking, she wasn't   
  
surprised to see the 'Princess' of Slythering smirking at her. "Parkinson." Miranda nodded   
  
at her and her friends, she turned to leave, but Pansy grabbed her arm. "Not so fast." She said  
  
"Look, I have to go to class. But of course you probably wouldn't know what that is." Miranda  
  
shot at her. "Look you little whore. I don't know who you think you are, but you'd better stay  
  
away from Draco. I won't respond to my actions." Pansy said in a low menacing voice. That was  
  
it! Miranda had enough. She slapped Pansy. "Who the hell do you think you are! He is my   
  
cousin. You may sleep with your family, but I don't!" She said and spun her heel. She went towards  
  
the door, but then heard someone muttering a counter-curse.   
  
She doged it without looking back.  
  
"You'll see. I'll get you for that one." Pansy muttered.   
  
"Where have you been?" Draco asked as they waited for Professor Mcgonagall to open the door  
  
to her classroom. He pined her to the wall. "Owww." She whimpered. She stil hadn't gotten over   
  
the beating he had given her yesterday. Harry saw what was happening, and was ready to jump in  
  
for her at anytime. He was already upset that she had made the desicion of moving to Slytherin.   
  
Miranda was angry, first Pansy now Draco.   
  
She pushed him and her eyes turned a light red.   
  
Everyone gasped, including Draco. "Don't blame me! Your little girlfriend Pansy Parkinson stopped  
  
me to tell me to stay away from you. I, of course don't have a problem with that. You and every other   
  
Slytherin in the school are filth, and I have the mispleasure to be one of them! So just back off!" She  
  
yelled at him. He could tell she was angry, and hadn't uttered a single word since she had started talking.  
  
Her eyes slowly turned back to their aqua color. She walked off and seconds later the classroom door   
  
opened. Everyone went in, everyone except Harry, who sneaked off in the direction Miranda had gone.  
  
He followed and found her going into the kitchens.   
  
He went in after her. House-elves were taking her  
  
order. She then walked to a table and sat. Harry sat in front of her, she looked up. "Harry!" She said   
  
surprised. "Hi Miranda." He said. A house-elf came and took his order. Eggs and bacon. "I see you've  
  
missed breakfast too." She said. "Oh, yea, I did." he said. They hadn't noticed they had ordered the same  
  
thing until two house-elves brought their food. Miranda giggled.   
  
"My favorite thing to eat for breakfast."  
  
She said. "Mine too." he said smiling. "Listen Harry, about what happened with Draco." She said. "I was  
  
about to ask you about that. I had never seen someone's eyes go red when they were angry." He said.  
  
"Well. I'm not sure if I should tell you." She said looking down. "It's all right, I promise not to tell a   
  
soul." He said. She smiled. "Well, I have some kind of....power, when I'm angry, they turn red, and all of  
  
the sudden, all these incantations appear in my head. Like if I knew them. But I really don't." She said  
  
"When I'm sad or upset they turn dark blue. And all of the sudden I think of something stupid and I  
  
laugh, and when I'm trully happy or excited. My eyes turn a light green." She said. "That's cool!" He said.   
  
"All I can do that is cool is play Quidditch." He said shrugging his shoulders and taking a bite of toast.  
  
"You play Quidditch too?" She asked, her eyes starting to turn light green. "Yea, seeker." He looked at her  
  
eyes. "I see you like Quidditch as much as I do." He said.   
  
"Oh yes! it's wonderful. I play chaser. At least I   
  
used to when I was in Durmstrang." She said. He smiled. She looked at her watch. "I'm going to go catch a  
  
nap. I didn't get much sleep." She said. "And I'd better head to Transfiguration. I'm 20 minutes late. I'll  
  
just tell Professor Mcgonagall I had forgotten my book and had to go look for it." He said. She giggled again. "Bye Harry." She said and left. Harry waved bye and left. "She is truly amazing." He said to himself. 


	5. Fire and Ice

House Rivalry.  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters you don't recognize are mine.   
  
Chapter 5: Fire and Ice.  
  
"Miranda! Miranda! Where the hell are you?" She heard Draco's angry voice. "Oh great" She groaned. He   
  
burst into her room and grabbed her by the hair, she fell and he got her up. "Ouch! Let me go you stupid   
  
prick!" She said angrily. "No, I've had enough of you!" He said and slapped her. She fell again to the ground,  
  
he kicked her. "Get up!" He spat at her. He kicked her again. He kept beating her up. "Let go of me! I swear I will kill you!" She yelled at him. He kept punching her and kicking her. He stopped and yelled at her. "Do what you did to me today again, and I swear you will be sorry." He said and left her on the floor, full of pain, and blood. She got up and walked to the bathroom. She filled to tub with warm water and got in. She winced in pain as the hot water touched her cuts and bruises.  
  
  
  
She washed herself and cried. She couldn't do anything about the way Draco was treating her. She knew if she tried to stop him, it would somehow get to Voldemort. She did not want to know what the price for trying to stand up for herself would be. But she could imagine it anyways. She got out after the water had gone completely cold. She changed into clean clothes and saw she had missed supper. 'Had the day gone by so fast?' she asked herself. Once again she walked down to the kitchens. "Miss Longwood!  
  
" She heard a familiar squeaking voice.   
  
"Angela?" She said puzzled as she saw the small elf running towards her. "Yes miss! Angelas has missed you!" She said as tears of happiness fell from her eyes. "What are you doing here?" Miranda asked her. "Angela could not find anywhere to work, so she came to the most respected school she knew. Angelas asked professor Dumbledore if he needed help, and he says she can, do I did." She said excitedly. "That's great Angela!" Miranda said happily. "Angelas has been missing Miss Longwood." She said. "Oh..no no no. Since I had to live with the Malfoys, they gave me their last name.   
  
They are bad wizards Angela, all except my aunt." She said. "It must be horrible having to change your proper name." Angela said knowingly. All Miranda did was nodd. "Angela, could you please get me my favorite food?" Miranda asked with a twinkle in her eyes. She hadn't had Lassagna in a while. She missed it a lot. "Of course miss." The elf said happily rushing to one of the ends of the kitchen, while Miranda headed to the other. She spotted someone already sitting at the table. "Harry!" She said happily. "Hey Miranda." He replied. But then she saw two more people next to him. Whom she recognized as Hermione and Ron. "Hey!" They said to her at the same time.   
  
"Hey you guys." She said. "Miranda are you all right?" Hermione asked after she took a look at her. "Oh, I'm fine, it's just those damn trick staircases. I fell and hurt myself when I was on my way down here." She said. "Do you need to go to Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione asked again. 'Why all the questions?" Miranda asked herself, 'If I wanted to go to the bloody imfirmary I would be on my way there. I wouldn't even bloody tell you.' She thought. "Oh no Hermoiny. I'm all right, just need to eat something." She smiled after she said this, another of her powers she had was mind-reading, which she had inherited from her great grandmother, she hadn't told Harry of course, but as she read Hermione's mind, she could see that it pissed her off that she had pronounced her name wrong. "Um...Miranda, it's Her-my-own-ee. Not Hermoiny." She said in an angry voice. "Tomatoe, tomato. They are still the same." Miranda responded, which caused Hermione to send her a death glare. Ron snorted. Hermione got up, spun her heel and left.   
  
"Ron, maybe you should go apologize for...er...trying not to laugh." Harry said smiling. Ron rolled his eyes but went anyways. Which left Harry and Miranda alone. Their food was brought and he spoke. "I know what happend." He said. She looked up from getting a forkfull of Lassagna. "Um....excuse me?" She said uncertainly. "I know Malfoy beat you up." He said loking down. "Harry, I'm a Malfoy too. Remember?" She asked. "Well, your cousin. And no, you aren't a Malfoy. Because they are cold-blooded and cruel. You aren't like them." He said, still not wanting to make eye contact. What he had said surprised her. "Well, no I suppose I'm not. But my parents were that way." She said. "You shouldn't take it. You should fight back he." He said.  
  
Miranda looked at him, hoping he would make eye contact. "No Harry! I don't want this to get back to Voldemort." She said, he raised his eyes to level with hers. 'Finally!' Miranda started to think. 'What took the boy so long?' she asked herself. "What?" She asked after he saw him gaping at her. "Well, you-you said his name." Harry said. "Yea. So?" She asked him. "I never thought you would." He told her. "Well Harry you shouldn't judge people by what you know about them." She told him. She then stood up and left, leaving Harry wondering what she meant. Was there something more to her than just a girl who had parents in Azkaban? Or a girl who was now a Malfoy? If there was, Harry couldn't wait to know.  
  
Miranda woke up and looked at her schedule, 'Oh joy.' she thought 'Double potions' she thought again. She got up and took a shower, changed into clean clothes and did her hair in a ponytail. She grabbed her bag and went straight to the dungeons. "Miranda, what a pleasure to see you." Pansy said blocking her way out of the common room. "Get out of my way Parkinson. I don't want to have to do something drastic." She said coolly. "You aren't going to get away with what you did. I know your secret, you don't want to join the ranks, even though the Dark Lord awaits you. He expects you to be as good as your parents. But of course. What will happen if you don't join?" She said in a mocking voice. Miranda was almost burning in anger. "It is none of your bussiness what I do with my life." Miranda shot at her. "What life? You won't live long enough if you don't join the ranks." Pansy shot back at her. Miranda pulled out her wand and was about to curse her, when an arm stopped her.   
  
Draco gave her a warning look. She read his mind. 'If she curses Pansy she will be in trouble with Voldemort.' He thought. Miranda smiled, was Draco actually protecting her? "Hey Parkinson." Draco said, she smiled, "Yes Draky." She said. "Lay off Miranda will you?" He said angrily. "You'll be sorry if you don't." He told her in a low voice. he kept going and dragged Miranda with him. "Oh and Pansy. Don't call me Draky." He said smirking. "Ouch Draco, let me go! Let me go! I'm warning you!" She said. "Listen little Miss I-kick-ass. You piss Parkinson off, and you can kiss your sorry ass life good-bye" He said. "Why would that be?" She asked back angrily. "Because everyone in her family are or were Death Eaters, so unless you want this getting back to the Dark Lord, and him coming here and murdering you, I suggest you keep your mouth shut." He said. "Oh please, like I'm scared of Voldemort." She said and laughed as Draco flinched. They heard the bell ring in the corridors. "Oh no." Miranda said, she wasn't scared of Voldemort, but she was scared of Snape. "Let's go." Draco said and they ran towards class.   
  
"Draco, Miranda, why are you late?" Snape asked. "Because they were probably snogging in a broom closet" Dean said quietly. Harry sent him a glare. "Thomas! 50 points from Gryffindor!" Snape barked at him. All the Gryffindors glared at him. "Sorry Professor. Draco here had gotten my book last ngiht and we were trying to find it." Miranda said. "All right, just don't let it happen again." Snape said calmly as Draco and Miranda took their seats.  
  
Did you guys like this chapter. There are a lot of things going on for me right now, and school finals are coming up. Tomorrow, which will be Monday 26. I will update twice a week, if for some reason I don't then E-mail me. I will be updating every Monday and Thursday of every week. and I have already told you, if I don't, then contact me as soon as you can. To those who have reviewed, I'm going to make it a custom to thank you all at the end of the story. I don't know how long this story will be, I'm thinking about 27 chapters. I'm not sure, and I guarantee there will be a sequel. Laterz! 


	6. A Smarter Girl

House Rivalry.  
  
Disclaimer: Haven't I told you before? I do not own the Harry Potter charcters, if I did, I   
  
would be drinking strawberry and banana smoothies non stop! Sadly I'm not, so.....um...  
  
you get the picture?  
  
Chapter 6: A smarter girl.  
  
"Ms Malfoy?" Asked Professor Mcgonagall. "Yes Professor?" Miranda answered, "Can you tell me what the proper   
  
incantation is for transfiguring a dragon, or something quite as big?" She asked her. Parvati's eyes went round. "But   
  
that is supposed to be the hardest incantation." She whispered.   
  
Everyone looked at Hermione, but noticed that her hand was not up as usual. "Yes professor, the incantation is   
  
Liggus Perodite" She answered. "Why that is correct........ Ms Granger" She said now looking at Hermione. "Yes?"   
  
Hermione replied. "What is the power one must have to be able to dissapear, or transfigure an animal that big?" She   
  
asked. But it was clear that Hemione did not know.   
  
Harry noticed there was a hand up in the air. "All right, Ms. Malfoy?" Mcgonagall said looking at her. "The person   
  
that is casting the spell must have the power of mind-reading, because they have to try to get the dragon or animal to   
  
loosen its mood, so its muscles can relax and the magic can work better." she finished. "Couldn't have put it better   
  
myself!" Mcgonagall said astounded. "50 house points to Slytherin" She said.   
  
"How did she know that?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron. "I didn't even know that!" She whined. "Oh come on   
  
Hermione, just because there is someone better than you now doesn't mean you have to be jealous." Ron said. "I'm   
  
not jealous Ron." she said. "Look, just take your mind off that, we have Care of Magical Creatures next." Harry   
  
said. "Oh all right." She said. They got to Hagrid's and they saw they still had that class with the Slytherins.   
  
Hagrid's back was turned to them. "Hey Hagrid." Hermione said. But he didn't answer. She went to face him and   
  
saw that he was talking to Miranda. "Of course. What days?" Hermione heard Miranda ask Hagrid. "Let me think.   
  
Hm.......Wednesdays and Fridays. Now how does that sound?" He asked her back. "That's fine with me." She   
  
responded. Miranda suddenly noticed Hermione. "Oh, hey Hermione" She said cheerfully.   
  
Hermione sent her a glare and walked off. The bell rang somewhere inside the castle, meaning class had started. "All   
  
righ'. Now, today we are studying Dimmels." Hagrid said. He opened a crate, and out of it came around 40 little   
  
white creatures. They looked like oversized hamsters to Harry. (A/N Think Hamtaro like but much cuter) "Now   
  
these creatures, once they are in yer hands, or arms, they change to yer favorite color." Hagrid said.  
  
"They are attracted to good souls, now there yeh go." He said, a small very cute dimmel had just gotten out of the   
  
pile and was now at Miranda's feet. She bent down and picked it up. It cuddled in her amrs and all the girls went '  
  
'awww'. The boys just rolled their eyes. All of the sudden the dimmel changed from white to Aqua. "I love the color   
  
of my eyes." Miranda explained to Hagrid who just smiled. Everyone went forward and got a dimmel.   
  
Hermione's turned purple, Ron's orange, Harry's navy blue, and Draco's red. After class, everyone headed for lunch.   
  
Miranda walked alone, Harry and Ron caught up to her with Hermione behind them. "Hey." they both said. "Oh   
  
hey!" She said smiling at the both of them. "That was cool, the way the dimmel just went to you." Ron said. "Oh   
  
well, all my friend's at Durmstrang said that I had a really good soul." She said blushing. "Well you do." Harry said.   
  
He smiled at her and she smiled back. Ron noticed the 'affection' between them and laughed. "Ron!" Miranda   
  
laughed. All three of them laughed.   
  
Hermione was behind them, thinking of good ways to torture that bitchy best-friend and boyfriend stealing Slytherin.   
  
"Owww." Miranda whimpered falling. Harry and Ron both caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
~*%~*%~*%~*%~*%~*%~*%~*%~*%~*%  
  
"This time, he won't know what hit him. My plan will succeed, and once he is dead. The rest will surrender.  
  
  
  
Their little saviour won't be there to save the world this time." Voldemort said.   
  
"Perfect sir. Mcnair will capture the little mudblood, and of course Potter will want to play hero."   
  
Lucius said. "But sir, what if this doesn't work out?" He  
  
  
  
asked. "Lucius, don't you have faith in me?"  
  
Voldemort asked. "Of course I do, but your plans never seem to work." Lucius said.  
  
  
  
"Crucio" Voldemort yelled with his wand pointed at Lucius.   
  
He screamed in pain and Voldemort stopped. "Faith Lucius, faith" He said.  
  
  
  
"Harry Potter will die, and the Dark Lord will rise again!" He said and laughed.  
  
~*%~*%~*%~*%~*%~*%~*%~*%~*%~*%  
  
"NOOOOO!" Miranda screamed. She was covered in sweat. "Miranda!" Harry said and ran to her side. "Harry,   
  
he-Hermio-Mcna-no!" She said crying. "Ms. Malfoy lie back, and take this." Madam Pomfrey said. She made   
  
Miranda drink and bad tasting potion, she gulped it down and looked at Harry. "No...please...I have to tell you...no."   
  
She whispered before falling asleep. Harry looked at her sadly, then left to the Gryffindor common room. He met Ron   
  
and Hermione on the way to the tower.  
  
"How's Miranda?" Ron asked. "Asleep, she woke up screaming, and it called Madam Pomfrey's attention, she came   
  
and gave her a sleeping draught. She wanted to tell me something, but fell asleep before she could." Harry said. He   
  
then turned to Hermione. "What's your problem? Just because she knows like two or three things that you don't,   
  
doen't mean you should hate her!" He said angrily. "I'm sorry. I just don't like Slytherins beating me at anything!"   
  
She said almost in tears. "I won't be happy with you until you apologize." Harry said. "You had no right to treat her   
  
that way." He said. "All right I'll apologize tomorrow when she wakes up" Hermione said. Harry just smiled at her.  
  
They went to the common room to find it was empty. "What's going on?" Hermione asked. "Where is everyone?"   
  
She asked again. "Look what we have here." Came a voice behind them. They turned around. Harry's eyes grew   
  
wide, Ron stepped back and Hermione screamed. "Look who I've got with me" The voice taunted. Miranda was in   
  
her school robes now, and her mouth covered, she was trying to scream and get away. Her eyes turned brown. Harry   
  
guessed it was because she was scared. Her eyes were wide and tears were pouring out of them. As she tried to get   
  
away from the other person, her hair all over her face. "Miranda!" Harry screamed. The person removed the mask it   
  
was wearing. Harry stepped back just as Ron and Hermione had done. "You!" Harry said. "Me?" The male voice   
  
said. "It ends here Potter!" The voice said again. He pointed his wand at Miranda. "CRUCIO!" He yelled. Miranda   
  
shut her eyes in pain and tried to stay standing. "NOOO!" Harry yelled. She fell unconcious and the person who had   
  
held her removed his mask. Hermione screamed again as she and Ron were stunned. "Avada-" The voice said,   
  
pointing his wand at Harry. He shut his eyes waiting for the curse to hit him. He felt pain and everything went black.   
  
Somewhere, a girl screamed.  
  
Hey! I left it at a cliffhanger. You may know who the people attacking are or you may not.   
  
Okay, so this chapter sucked. Please leave reviews if you read this. I need a betta! Please   
  
IM me at HanDJ35, or LiLFishySquishy. SMOOTHIES RULE! Hehe, sorry got carried away. 


End file.
